Just Come With Me Tonight
by andiewhite
Summary: A party leads three best friends into meeting The Maine. I'm horrible at summaries. Story about John O'Callaghan, Kennedy Brock, Jared Monaco, Garrett Nickelson, Pat Kirch.
1. Chapter One

This is my first story on here, so it may be a little rough, haha. But, I love The Maine. So yeahhhh! :]

* * *

A petite brunette opened her mouth, sucked in a deep breath, and yelled, "Fuck that, dude!" The boys she was yelling at burst into laughter and everyone cheered around them. "You really need beer pong lessons, Kaylin", a blonde boy called out. Kaylin simply flipped the bird in the boy's general direction before stealing a cup of beer from the table and walking away. Two girls tucked away in a corner flagged her down and she made her way over to them, "I can't keep playing them in beer pong, I lose every single time." Kay put one hand on her right temple and made circular motions, one of the girls patted her on the back, "How many times do I have to tell you? It's all in the wrist!"

Kaylin rolled her eyes and took a quick drink from her cup, "You can tell me that five hundred times, Hayden. My brain doesn't work when I play that game, in other words my wrist does what it wants." Hayden stole the cup from Kay's hand and took a swig before shoving it in the direction of the girl standing next to her. She raised an eyebrow, "Want some Logan? You haven't drank at all tonight." Logan shook her head and pointed at all of the alcohol surrounding her, "It's all beer, you know I hate beer."

Hayden and Kaylin both let out soft chuckles before pulling Logan into the kitchen. "Once you drink a bunch of it you get used to it. Plus, you're the one who insisted upon coming to this party", Kaylin shot in Logan's direction. Lo groaned before chugging the remaining alcohol in the plastic red cup. Hayden began looking around the kitchen, and through the window leading to the living room before focusing back on Kay, "Isn't this your brother's party?" Kaylin nodded her head before furrowing her eyebrows, "Yeah, but I haven't seen him yet."

Just as the words slipped out of her mouth, the front door flew open and her brother stepped through the threshold. "WHADDDDDDUP?!" Her brother shouted at everyone taking up space in his apartment. The guests cheered when they saw more alcohol in his hands and called out 'thank you!' and 'you're the man, Julian!' Five boys followed closely behind Julian, they looked new, but awfully familiar. Kaylin waved for her friends to follow her and she stepped in the living room. Her brother wrapped her in a tight hug and pointed to the guys behind him, "Kay, you remember the dudes from The Maine?" She nodded and stuck out her hand, "I'm Kaylin, I met you guys about two years ago at one of Ian's shows, but you probably don't remember me." The tallest boy pushed through the others and took hold of her hand. "I'm John, and I could never forget a face as pretty as yours", he gave Kay a quick wink as her cheeks turned a light pink.

Logan and Hayden cleared their throats, and nudged Kaylin a few times before actually capturing her attention. "Oh right!" Kaylin smacked her forehead and pulled her friends forward, "These are my best friends, Hayden and Logan." The two said a few 'hi's' and never let their wide smiles fade from their bright faces. John turned to look at all of his bandmates who all had hopeful faces, "And this is my band. Jared, Garrett, Pat, and Kennedy." He pointed to each of them as he said their name, and they shot warm smiles at the girls. Lo and Hayden began pulling Kaylin away from the boys and Kay gave John the one minute sign, "Okay, why didn't you tell us your brother knows The Maine!?"

Kaylin looked back at the band before turning back to her best friends, "In all honesty, I kind of forgot. But keep your voice down, you don't want them to think we're crazy fans." The girls nodded and Logan brought her voice down to a whisper, "They have been our favorite band since last year! And you know I'm in love with Pat! You could have hooked me up with him this whole time but you ju-", Kay put her hand in the air, cutting off Logan. "Just shut up dude, you're meeting them now. Plus you're cuter now than you were at the beginning of last year. I was doing you a favor." Hayden busted out laughing while Logan sat with an evil glare coming from her hazel eyes. "I was just kidding, cupcake! Go meet him now."

Logan shook her head and her face turned bright red, "You know me better than that, Kay. I can't just spontaneously go introduce myself to him. I have posters of him on my wall! That's just too weird." Kaylin giggled, and Hayden slapped her back before reaching her hand out to Logan, "Don't worry about it, girl. You're cute and a total sweetheart. He will fall in love with you, I just know it." Logan shook her head and gasped, "Hold up, Hay. Everyone knows you have a crush on Kennedy, so why don't you go introduce yourself to him?" Hayden narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "You know what, Lo? You're right." She quickly turned on her heel and flipped her hair before stomping her way over to the boys.

"Hi, Kennedy, I'm Hayden", she stuck her hand out and he intercepted it, planting a light kiss on the top, "Oh, and Pat!" Pat turned his head towards her, and raised his eyebrows. "My friend over there, not Kaylin. But, Logan. Well, you haven't met her yet, but she has posters of you all over her room. She's just too shy to come say hey." Pat let out a soft chuckle before walking towards Logan, Hayden smiled wide at Logan and watched as her face went into a state of shock.

Pat pulled Logan into a tight hug, and smiled when he pulled away, "So, you have posters of me all over your room, huh?" Logan's face dropped, and her cheeks flushed. _'How coud she!?' _She nervously rubbed her arms as if it were cold, "Uh, yeah. About that. Uh. I'm Logan!" Pat laughed and grabbed her hand giving it a gentle shake, "It's nice to meet you. And you know, you're not the only girl who has posters of me. So don't even be embarrassed. It's actually really cool that you're a fan of us." Logan nodded and quickly calmed down. Of course she wasn't the only one; he is famous for crying out loud. Why should she even be worried about it?

"PAT!" John's voice bounced off of the spacious walls of the apartment. Pat quickly turned around, shot him a dirty look, and turned back to Logan, "I apologize for John, he's kind of a cock blocker. But, could I get your number just in case we don't get to talk again?" Logan's eyes lit up and she grinned, "Yeah, you can." She recited her number and he started to state his when she put her phone back in her pocket. "Actually, I don't want yours. It's up to you to make sure we get together again." Logan gave him a small hug before walking towards Kaylin who had John's arm practically glued on her shoulder, she ripped his arm off and grabbed Kay's wrist. "Bathroom time. Let's get Hayden." Kay nodded and they both marched towards Hayden who was giggling and carrying on with Kennedy. They tore her away and dragged her into the bathroom. Kaylin looked at both of the girls, they were basically glowing, you could see the excitement in their eyes. "How are Pat and Kennedy?" Both of the girls sighed dreamily before stating that they were good. They both focused on Kay and asked her how John is. "He's a super chill guy, I'm comfortable around him. He asked if we want to come to his apt tomorrow for a movie night. Sound goo-", Logan and Hayden cut her off and shouted 'yes!'.

_From the squealing in the bathroom, I'm guessing you're coming tmrw night? – P_

_Wouldn't miss it. :) – L_

"Alright, I'm gonna tell everyone bye. Momma bear won't stop texting and calling me." Kaylin lead the way back through the crowd and towards the beer pong table where all of The Maine was gathered. Kay found her way into John's arms and looked up at him, "I'm leaving but", she grabbed his phone and entered her number under 'wife',"You can text me later." She winked and walked away while she waited for Hayden to get done talking to Kennedy. Kay turned towards Logan who was awkwardly standing in the crowd, "Why aren't you talking to Pat?" She grinned and looked down at her phone, "We're already texting, and we said bye earlier." Kay nodded and they both watched Hayden closely.

Hayden snuggled up to Kennedy and took a deep breath, the smell of fierce was lingering on his coat and she couldn't get enough of it. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night?" Kennedy nodded before leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey! I don't kiss on the first date", Hayden shouted at Kennedy. "But, I do." A smile swept across Hayden's face as Kennedy threw that line back at her. She let go of him, grabbed her friends, and exited the apartment.

_So we got married, huh? Where's the honeymoon? – J_

_Raincheck? Wouldn't want you to forget what our honeymoon is like, drunk ass. ;) – K_

"Wait, Hay. Why aren't you looking at your phone and giggling?" Logan asked as the girls walked across the street in the direction of Kaylin's house which rested in the community right by the apartments. A small smirk rested on Hayden lips, "Well, since Kennedy didn't get my number he'll be thinking about me all night. Like, what I'm doing. Why I didn't ask for his number. All that stuff."

"Wow, teach me how to play the game", Kaylin stated as her and Logan practically got on their knees to praise how smart Hayden was.

* * *

Okay, first chapter done! Reviews? Please?


	2. Chapter Two

Kaylin rolled out of bed with her hair in a knot on the top of her head and makeup smeared halfway down her cheeks. She heard faint voices that sounded like they belonged to people of the male gender, she needed to go across the hall to get Logan and Hayden from the guest bedrooms. Kay was ready to go into Harriet the Spy mode, she popped her head out of a small crack she made between her doors and when she didn't see anyone she army crawled across the floor into the room Hayden was staying in. Kaylin gave her a forceful push and she immediately jumped up in her bed, "WHAT!?" Kay shuddered as Hayden screamed that word at the top of her lungs. She quickly pulled her down and put her pointer finger on her lips, "Hayden, I think I heard boys talking when I was in my room."

Hayden narrowed her eyes and gave Kaylin an odd look of disgust, "Yoohoo! We like boys, dipshit. This is a good thing." Kaylin shook her head and stood up from the bed, she grabbed a mirror that was sitting on the dresser of the guest bedroom and held it in front of Hayden. "You're so right, Hay. It's a fantastic thing that they're here! Because we look absolutely stunning!" The girls both ran their hands through their hair hoping to do anything they could to help out their appearance in the slightest. A light flipped on in Kaylin's head and she grabbed Hayden by her wrist, "We still have to go get Logan. If it is any boys plus my brother then they will surely make their rounds to my room soon since it's already ten." The girls exited the room carefully and ran down the hallway to the room Logan was in. She was nestled in her bed, with sugarplums surely dancing in her head. Kaylin counted to three and the girls threw their bodies on top of Logan.

"Boys are at the house", that was all Hayden had to say for Logan to start freaking out running her fingers under her eyes trying to remove her eyeliner that had ran. She pulled her body out of the cocoon that she had made out of blankets and set her bare feet on the fluffy white carpet. She quickly ran to the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tight fitting grey DG zip up, "I'm showering, and I suggest you two do the same." Kaylin looked at herself in the full length mirror that was hanging from the wall across from her, "You're right. Oh, and you're so lucky I basically let you guys live here." Logan gave Kay a thankful look and yelled, "Fuck you! Bye!" Hayden quickly left the room with Kaylin trailing along behind her. Kay grabbed a hold of her and pulled her into her room, "I need help finding something to wear."

Hayden skimmed through all of the clothes in Kaylin's walk in closet, her eyes rested upon a navy blue cardigan, dark wash skinnies, and grey v-neck. She tossed all of the clothing items in Kay's direction and she caught them with both arms, "Thanks sweetheart!" Hayden nodded and skipped out of the room. The voices seemed to get louder making Kay's heart beat faster. She thanked her dad under her breath for attaching a bathroom to her room. She hopped in and out of the shower as fast as she could. She went through her regular routine of blowing and straightening her hair, throwing on a light coat of makeup and pulling her clothes on carefully. She threw open her bathroom door and her eyes immediately lit up to the brightest shade of green. A note was left on her bed with a stack of pancakes next to it.

_I was hoping to make you breakfast in bed, but it seems you've already woken. The boys are picking out the food for movie night, so you and your ladies can pick out the movies. Can't wait to see you. :)_

_- John_

Kaylin grinned and she felt like her heart skipped a beat. Her door slammed and two screams went off in unison. Logan and Hayden were now standing next to her each with a note and a plate of pancakes. "If these boys aren't the sweetest in the world, then I don't know who is." Kaylin took a few bites of her pancakes before she ran downstairs, in hopes to find John. Her head fell when she realized he wasn't there, she felt a light tap on her shoulder and she turned around slowly. Her eyes were staring at a beat up pair of black lace up vans that seemed vaguely familiar. She let her eyes search the body carefully until they reached a pair of green eyes that matched hers perfectly. A crooked smile spread across the guests face, "How were the pancakes?" Kaylin wrapped her arms around his tiny body and rested her chin a little below his chest so she could still look at him. "They taste like the ones my brother makes. I was impressed."

John looked down at her and kissed her forehead, "Maybe because your brother helped." He paused for a second and opened his mouth again, "Okay, he made them. I had nothing to do with it." They both laughed as she let go of his waist and quickly grabbed his hands. For some reason she felt like she had to have a hand on him at all times, it was different for her. She normally felt suffocated by boys, but not him; it was a nice change. He let loose of one of her hands and brushed a strand of hair from Kaylin's face before lifting her chin and planting a soft kiss on her bright pink lips. A smile lingered on her lips and she gave the hand she was still holding onto a tight squeeze. "I'll see you later, John." He gave her a toothy grin before making his way to the front door.

The two girls had both licked their plates clean when Kaylin walked back into her room. She couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh as she watched her best friends fight over her plate that she left behind. They dropped their forks and looked up at Kay, "By the look on your face I'm guessing you saw John?" Hayden nodded after Logan asked the question, as if Lo had stolen the words right out of her mouth. Kaylin's cheeks went hot at the mention of his name, "Yeah, I saw him. And speaking of him, what movies are we taking to his apt?" Hayden pulled out her phone and scrolled through something before shrugging her shoulders, "I have a list of movies I want to see, but they're all chick flicks."

Kay shook her head and bit her lip, a habit she had formed for when she was deep in thought. Logan cleared her throat and Kay snapped out of her trance, "Well it should be a scary movie, that way we can cuddle up to them." Hayden and Kay neither one objected to that point, it would probably be the smartest thing Lo would say all day. Kaylin grabbed her blackberry and ran through her contacts; once 'Julian' was highlighted she pressed send and hummed along with her brother's ringback tone. "Sup dude?" Her brother called out. Kaylin explained that she needed some scary movies to watch for tonight. He said he would pump the boys for information on what scary movies even scared them and report back in about an hour. Kay ended the call and told the girls to finish getting ready so they could go to the mall to kill time.

After an hour had passed Julian called Kaylin back and she rented all the movies he told her to. Including, the movie that made Kay cry every time she watched it, 'The Exorcist'. She couldn't believe she was actually renting this movie, but Hayden and Logan reassured her that they were renting it for a good reason. They called the boys and asked if they were ready for them to come over, they claimed to have been waiting on them for what seemed like days so they made their way to the apartment. A nervous pit had formed in the bottom of Logan's stomach and Hayden practically threw her over her shoulder and carried her through the door. As soon as they were in the living room the lights went out and the girls gripped onto each other. "I already don't like this…", Logan's voice trailed off and she made her hold on her best friends tighter. Hayden could have sworn she felt someone breathing down her neck and she took a sharp breath in, "I swear someone is behind me." Her voice sounded more like a whimper and before she knew it she was being pulled away from the other girls. Kaylin's breaths started to get shorter and pick up speed, "Hayden?"

When there was no response Logan let out small cries, which lead to her being pulled away as well. Kaylin knew she was alone in the middle of the living room, in pitch black. That's all she needed to know to send hot tears pouring down her cheeks. She sniffled before she felt strong arms pick her up. "Put me down, you little shit!" She kicked and screamed until the stranger cupped their hand over her mouth, her brother used to do that to her all the time when they were younger. She knew how to get the person to squeal, she licked the palm of the person's hand and they quickly pulled it away. A familiar voice yelled, "What the fuck? That's sick!" Kaylin calmed when she recognized the voice, "Okay, seriously John. Put me down." He lowered her onto the ground and signaled for Pat to turn on the lights. As soon as he turned them on she saw Logan attached to Pat, in a headlock. Followed by Hayden hanging upside down from Kennedy's shoulder.

"You guys are mean!" Hayden screamed before bringing her hands to the ground and simply somersaulting off of Kennedy's shoulder. She ran to Logan and pulled her out of the headlock that she was still in and cuddled up in her arms; Kaylin followed in suit and stuck her tongue out at John. Pat walked away from the hug and into the kitchen where he grabbed the food that they had promised to make. It wasn't gourmet food, but it was snack food you would have on a casual movie night. Kaylin broke away fro the hug and tossed the movies at John who shot a dirty look at her. "Girls are so immature", Kennedy called out at the other two dudes. "Excuse me?" The girls said in unison, no way were they calling **them **immature. "You know we don't have to be here, right? We can leave at any time." Hayden spat at Kennedy. His face tense up as he realized that she was serious. "We don't want you to leave though. Right, guys?" John stated, hoping they would know to agree with him.

Once they had all agreed, and everyone had settled either on a couch or on the floor they popped in one of the movies. All of the movies made the girls jump and hide their faces at certain points, until they got to 'The Exorcist'. That movie even made the boys jump, and yell obscenities at the television when something scared the shit out of them. The movie came to an end and Kaylin didn't shed a tear through out the whole thing. Maybe she wasn't as big of a scaredy cat as she used to be. Pat grabbed Logan's hand and pulled her into the kitchen, she had been shaking through out the whole movie. She didn't take horror well. He looked her in the eyes and gave her a reassuring smile, "It's just a movie, sweetheart. You're fine, and so is that Emily Rose bitch." Logan couldn't help but crack a smile, before Pat leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She could feel the butterflies form in her stomach as she pulled her body towards his. Lo pulled away when she needed a breath of fresh air and bit her lip lightly, "I think I might like you." Pat kissed her again and pulled away before saying, "I know I like you." She gave his arm a light tug, "Wanna stay with me tonight? I'm afraid Emily Rose might be waiting for me in my closet." He laced his fingers with hers and pulled her through the living room, "We're rollin' dudes. I'm staying at her house."

John and Kennedy gave him the nod of approval before he walked out of the front door; he let Logan stay behind to say her goodbye's the girls. "You better text me all night!" Kaylin stated as she pulled Logan into a tight hug. Once she let go, Hayden took her place and whispered in Lo's ear, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Logan laughed and let go of Hayden, "That means I can do anything." Hayden nodded as if that's what she had been getting at the whole time. Logan gave them both a warm smile before leaving. Hayden was pulled away from Kaylin by a strong arm that belonged to Kennedy. His arm found his way to her waist and hers rested on the small of his back. "So how much did the movie scare you?" Hayden asked with a twinkle in her eye. She actually enjoyed scary things, which is a weird trait for a girl. He shook his head, "Didn't scare me at all. I just acted like it did so I could get close to you." Hayden giggled facing him and climbing on her tiptoes, "You're a total sweetie, you know that?" Kennedy planted a few light kisses on her lips between her words; he pulled away a final time, "So I've been told a few times. But, it never meant as much as it did when you said it." The game was over, he had her and she knew it. No point in giving a little and taking a little, she just wanted to give and that was all. She didn't know how to do that though, did she? "Listen, I'm not good with this kind of stuff. I normally just play the field. But, I like you." Kennedy nodded his head and gave her a reassuring kiss, "I like you too." She smiled wide and wrapped her arms around his waist, "What now?"

"I think we sleep together?" Kennedy raised an eyebrow at her and her jaw quickly dropped. "I don't think so, I mean we just met and I do-", Kennedy cut her off with another kiss and rested his nose on hers, "I was just kidding. I just meant we can stay the night together like Pat and Logan." Hayden squinted her eyes and then focused on him, "Right! I knew that the whole time!" She let go of him and pulled him through the front door, "We're staying at my house! See yuh, Kaylin! John, take care of my bestie. Or I will kill you!" She turned to give him a small smile, but the smile faded quickly, "No, I'm serious. You hurt her, I will kill you." Kennedy pushed her through the door and looked at John, "Sorry, dude. Don't pay attention to her." John let out a soft laugh before waving goodbye to him.

"So, we're alone now", John stated with a mischievous smile resting upon his face. "No shit? I didn't notice." Kaylin hopped onto the couch in front of her and patted her belly for John to lie down too. "I'll crush you though." His voice trailed off as if she would understand to stand up and let him lie down first. She shook her head quickly and continued patting her stomach. John shook his head and scooped her up into his arms as if she were a new born baby. "How about we just go to my bed? It's more comfortable." Kaylin's stomach flipped and she could feel her heart begin to race, the delayed response worried John and he opened his mouth again to speak, "I need you to stay with me. I have an empty house, and that Emily Rose scares me." Kaylin giggled under her breath and climbed into John's bed as soon as he reached his room. He peeled his shirt off and flopped down next to her, she pulled her body towards him so they were cuddled up together. "I'm a cuddle monster", Kaylin stated as she rested her head on his chest. John looked down at her and lifted her chin; he planted soft and slow kisses on her lips before leaving a strong one lingering. "I am too", John grinned and wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"Goodnight, snowflake", was the last thing that Kaylin heard before she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

A light vibration made Hayden stir silently in her sleep. Her body rolled over completely making her leg hit the hot pink wall that she had repainted a month ago, after she decided her old Disney Princess theme was no longer suitable for her. Her light green eyes formed into slits and she tilted her head over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of her surroundings. Hayden could hear soft whispers coming from somewhere that had to be in her room, but she couldn't figure out where. The voice seemed frantic, but Hayden couldn't piece together the words that were being said. The call was brought to an abrupt end with the snap of a phone and a body was placed right behind her.

An arm was now wrapped around her waist and she cleared her throat, "What was that about?" Her eyes were now open completely and her body turned to face Kennedy. He looked down at her curious eyes and laid still searching for the right words to say. "It was nothing. Just my mom calling to check up on me", Kennedy gave her a reassuring smile hoping that would satisfy her enough to drop the subject. Hayden stared at his facial expression, picking apart every feeling that he could possibly be having. She didn't want to jump to conclusions just because he sounded so concerned on the phone, plus they weren't officially together, he didn't have to tell her everything. She peeled her pitch black comforter from her legs as she stood on her mattress.

"Okay. Now get up, I have to make my bed", Hayden demanded. She laughed silently to herself as Kennedy grunted and rolled off of her bed and onto her burnt black laminated flooring. She made her bed in a hurry while Kennedy laid face first on her floor acting as if it was the most comfortable place in the world. Hayden grabbed his arm in hopes to pull him off of the ground, "Keeeeeennedyyyyyy! Get up!" He picked her hand off of his arm and climbed onto his feet. She patted his arm with satisfaction and started towards her bedroom door, "Whatcha doin'?" Kennedy questioned quickly. She turned to face him before grabbing a shirt and jeans from the pile of clothes stacked on her dresser next to her door.

"I'm taking a shower, and no you can't come with me", Hayden grinned before throwing open her door. She was suddenly raised into the air by a strong pair of hands. Soon after she was upside down hanging from Kennedy's shoulders just like the previous night. "Which way to your bathroom?" Hayden shook her head and pointed him in the right direction. He dropped her to her feet and pushed her into the bathroom with him trailing right behind her.

Kaylin popped her head through the front door of Hayden's house searching for the presence of any human being. Once she was sure the coast was clear she crept up the spiral staircase that lead to Hayden's hallway. She instantly felt right at home and regained the bounce in her step as soon as she hit the familiar hallway. She wasn't a very big fan of Hayden's parents, and always felt uncomfortable around them. When they weren't there she was fine, and she just so happened to be present when they were not. Perfect timing! As she walked past Hay's bathroom door she could have sworn she heard a male's deep, soothing voice. The voice was followed by a sound that matched up with the tone of Hayden's voice. Kaylin furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head in a questioning manner looking like a confused pup. She pushed her ear against the door hoping to catch a preview of what was happening in that steamy bathroom. She could hear forceful water hitting up against the glass door that protected the large shower. "Damn that water", Kaylin whispered to herself. The water was muffling the soft voices. There was only one thing to do; be sneaky. This was her second day in a row going into Harriet The Spy mode, what was going on?

She cracked the bathroom door slightly and one of her bright green eyes bounced from one wall to the next. Both of the voices were trapped in the shower. "That little slut", Kaylin said a bit too loudly. She bit her tongue immediately, crossing her fingers and hoping that Hayden and Kennedy hadn't heard her. She opened the door a little more, enough for her thin figure to fit through. She soon brought her body to the ground and got on her hands and knees to make her way to the shower. Hayden's giggle was practically dripping with sweetness. The glass walls of the shower were too short to hide the top of Kennedy's head, and she knew for sure that Hayden was in there. Now that Kaylin caught her in the act; what to do, what to do? She stood on her size seven feet and dusted off her hands and knees before walking to the mahogany door. She made sure to slam it as loud as she could, might as well startle the two love birds. Kaylin grabbed her Blackberry Storm from her back pocket and connected to John.

"Hello?" The raspy voice on the other end was enough to send butterflies shooting all through out Kaylin's belly.

"Guess who I just caught doin' the dirty in the shower!" Kaylin had a hint of excitement in her voice as she waited for John to question her.

"Uh, I don't know? Your mom and dad?" John chuckled a bit to himself as he tapped his fingers on his knees in a steady beat.

"No, you sick little fucker. Kennedy and Hayden!" Kaylin practically screamed the last bit, hoping that John would be just as excited about this as her.

"Uh, cool. Hey, can we talk about something later?" John asked with a weird tone taking over his once sweet voice.

Kaylin's words were suddenly caught in her throat, and every bad thing possible ran through her head. That never led to anything good. He didn't state the situation, and he said later. He's putting it off, and it's too bad to say over the phone. Kaylin took in a sharp breath and agreed to meet up with him at his apartment later. Just as she slipped her phone back into her pocket Hayden and Kennedy appeared before her eyes; both wrapped in matching violet towels. Kaylin gave them both a small smile before walking down the hallway towards the entrance of Hayden's home. Hayden told Kennedy to just go on to her room while she followed Kaylin out to her chrome and black, shiny car.

"What's up, Kay? You look upset", Hayden had worried written all over her, and it was seeping through her words. She was always the concerned one; worrying about others, never focusing on herself.

"John said he needs to talk to me about 'something' later. If you could have heard how cold his voice sounded you would understand", Kaylin's voice slowly trailed off as she stared at a chip in her florescent pink nails.

"Weren't you just together this morning?" Hayden watched as Kaylin fidgeted with random things including her nails, her sweater, and the tiny chip of black paint on her car where they threw a can drunkenly at her precious car. "It can't be too bad sweetheart. Go over to his apartment now if you're that concerned."

Kaylin opened the driver's side door and slid into the deep purple leather seat before closing it behind her. She leaned her head that felt as heavy as a bowling ball out of the open window and gave Hayden a poor excuse for a smile, "I guess you're right. I'll go there now."

Hayden sent an encouraging smile her way and waved carelessly at her. Kaylin drove to John's apartment in complete silence letting her thoughts fill the empty car. The drive went by within the blink of an eye, before she knew it her small hand was clenched into a fist and she was banging on the large white door that stood between her and John. Kaylin watched as a face appeared in front of her, the dark eyes staring directly into her once bright pair. "Hey Kay", the comment that would normally be considered light, seemed to weigh a ton, "John's in the other room." Garrett's dark eyes pointed in the direction of John, and Kaylin followed their trail.

John was sitting in the middle of an empty room, free of all types of modern luxuries. Things like furniture, tables, and entertainment were all missing. The only two things in the room with John were Pat and Logan. Logan's head was hung low but supported by Pat's shaky hand. The scene she was looking upon deserved to be in a music video about heartbreak. Her tiny structure moved forward, and crouched down until it was at John's level. She placed her bottom on the floor and crossed her legs in front of her. John's eyes were fixed on the creamy white wall behind Kaylin's head. She waved her pale hand in front of him, snapping him out of his state of what seemed to be confusion.

"What's going on?" Kaylin questioned with concern falling through. She always had to be the strong one of the group, always hoping to keep everyone else together. Her thoughts were rarely ever shared with others, in fear that those small thoughts would bring one down completely. John moved his gaze to Kaylin's eyes; the stare was enough to make her shiver and jump to even worse conclusions than before.

"We're leaving", John's words were soft yet very forceful. His eyes were carefully searching her face in hopes that his words hadn't stung her too badly. Kaylin could feel her eyes turn a deep shade, and anger flickered inside of her small frame. She raised her body from the carpeted floor and started for the door. Garrett appeared in the frame and held his arms up to block her in the room. She felt as if the room was getting smaller and smaller. Her breath started to quicken, and her chest started to get tighter. Tears of rage flowed from her eyes, and Garrett wrapped his large arms around her. Kaylin embraced his touch and wrapped her arms around him in suit. She felt the life drain from her, and it wasn't a good feeling.

"How could you?" Kaylin screamed as she pulled away from Garrett. She stared down at John and watched him flinch when she yelled the words. There was nothing he could do to make this better, or to patch things up in the slightest. "You fucking…bastard!"

Kaylin stormed out of the apartment with Logan running after her. Logan grabbed Kaylin's wrist and yanked her around so that she was now facing her best friend. Kay caught her breath while Logan wiped the blackened tears from her rosy cheeks. "Kaylin, you don't understand what's going on. Let John explain."

"You're siding with him?! What happened to me being your best friend? Oh wait, that's right, you're so stuck up Pat's ass you can't see straight! Just leave me alone, you little bitch", Kaylin spat the words at Logan in hopes that there would possibly be venom pouring from her mouth. She simply turned on her heel and strutted away, the way her mother taught her to do when she was leaving someone for good.


	4. Chapter Four

This is just a filler. Honestly! Next chapter will be wayyyyyy better, I can promise you.

* * *

Kaylin marched her way up the staircase that just seemed to grow longer as she climbed. She was at her house now, and even her bright home couldn't lift her spirits. She passed by her brother's empty bedroom, the empty guest bedroom, the other empty guest bedroom, and her parents' empty bedroom. Why was everything mocking her? Why was everything tossing it in her face that she was alone? She was empty, and there was only one person who could fill the emptiness; John O'Callaghan. It seemed silly, she was almost sure of it, but she couldn't help but fall head over heels for him. The way that his soft brown hair fell in a frame around his long face, those piercing green eyes that could make her melt, and that crooked smile that made her weak in the knees. Kaylin sighed once she entered her room. The only thing she wanted to do was destroy everything in her path like a tornado. Her phone buzzed in her pocket the same way it had been doing all evening. She grabbed the slender Blackberry and tossed it as far and as hard as she could without damaging it. The buzzing noise was enough to make her sick. Kaylin slowly lowered her shaking body onto her fluffy queen sized bed. She kept wishing her brother would show up and rescue her from all of her sadness, but ever since their parents bought him an apartment he only came over in the mornings or at dinner time in hopes of a food handout.

Her pink Blackberry let out a continuous scream and Kaylin crawled from her bed to the floor in search of the handheld. She spotted it in a pile of dirty clothes and quickly snatched it from the sea. Her inbox was stuffed with messages from John, Logan, Hayden, and Kennedy. The one that caught her eye was one from her brother that said, "John's worried about you, and so am I." Why on earth would John be worried about her? He was the one that decided to stomp on her heart. He didn't **have** to leave; he was choosing to do so. Kaylin ran her hand over her soft face and highlighted her brother's name before pressing send. Julian immediately picked up the phone after one ring. His voice sounded frantic and it worried Kaylin. Her brother never sounded like this, nerves never got the best of him. After a ten minute conversation Julian had convinced Kaylin to go to the one place she didn't want to go to, but wanted to go to more than anything all at the same time. She practically went in slow motion all the way from her bed to her small car and all the way from her house to the parking lot of the apartments. She removed her small body from her car and took baby steps to his door. Her childish hand tapped lightly on the wooden door and she swayed back and forth waiting for someone to answer.

A worn out face appeared before her and she soon regretted ever storming out of this apartment hours before. Kaylin slowly wrapped her arms around the figure that seemed to be shaking uncontrollably. She buried her face in the figure's chest and blinked multiple times fighting away the tears that were trying to take over her sad eyes. "John…", she whispered, her voice slightly cracking at the end of his name. John ran a hand through her hair and rested the other hand on the small of her back while repeatedly whispering things that weren't important to her. Things like; "Shhh.", "It's okay.", "You did nothing wrong." The sharp pain in Kaylin's heart told her differently. She had done something wrong, and she knew it. She walked away when she was mad at John, and anything could have happened to him in the time that she was gone. She gave his body one last tight squeeze before letting him go and grabbing one of his hands. With him trailing along behind her she pulled him into the abandoned living room.

As soon as her breathing steadied she lowered herself to the floor and motioned for John to do the same. Once he sat down she looked up at him, her mascara stained cheeks began to turn a soft pink tint. "The way you look at me makes me go crazy." Kaylin giggled like a middle school girl as she admitted that small feeling to the beautiful boy sitting in front of her. John smirked and grabbed the pale hand that was resting on Kaylin's knee. He cleared his throat softly and locked his green eyes with the pair in front of him, "Everything you do makes me go crazy. No matter how many times you call me a bastard, or scream at me, you will never be able to drive me away." She gave his hand a small squeeze before tears fled from her eyes. The two sat and explained to each other how foolish one another had been. Kaylin had been foolish for not letting John explain things to her. John had been foolish for not telling Kaylin sooner, and stopping her from leaving when she threw her little fit.

After the two had laughed off their mistakes John's smile faded quickly and he brushed Kaylin's bangs to the side before planting a slow kiss on her forehead. The gesture was sweet, but it was enough for her to know something was wrong. "You know, I'm still leaving", John stated barely audible, "It's not because I want to leave you, Kaylin! It's because I'm going on tour." Kaylin broke out in a giggle fit as soon as John spat out the last sentence. She hopped up from the ground and pulled John up with her hands, "Sweetheart, it's a tour. You're not going to be gone forever. Plus, I can always tag along if you'd like!" John swept Kaylin off her feet and threw her over his shoulder. "I was hoping you would say that! Hayden and Logan are coming along." Kaylin squealed as John patted her bottom lightly. Her back pocket hummed quietly and she removed her phone as quickly as she could. Hayden's name was lighting up on her screen and she tapped 'send'.

"Hey! Thanks for telling me that you and Logan are going on tour with the boys, you little slut!" Kaylin screeched before Hayden could release any words from her bubble gum filled mouth. She smacked her gum around for a second before replying with a small laugh, "You know I like to keep things from you! Oh, and Logan told me about the little fight you two had. Are you okay now?" Her voice was rather cautious at the end of the sentence and Kaylin's guilt caught up to her instantly. Logan's hurt face was painted vividly in her mind and she could practically feel how badly her words must have stung. "Yeah, I'm fine. And I hope that Logan is fine. Are you with her?" Hayden nodded her head, as if Kaylin could see her, and tossed her phone in Logan's direction. Logan stared down at the phone that was sitting on her small lap for at least a minute straight before hesitantly sticking it to her ear.

"H-Hello?" Logan greeted Kaylin with a hint of fear in her voice. It sounded as though she half expected Kaylin to shout at her again. "Lo, it's Kay. I'm so, so, so, so sorry. I know you were just trying to help me out! And you're always looking out for m-", Logan cut Kaylin off mid-sentence and accepted her apology. "We'll be over at the apartment in a minute. Okay?" Kaylin slowly nodded her head and mumbled, "Mhm."

John dropped Kaylin back down to her feet before spinning her around in a circle, "Well, aren't you just a ball of sunshine right now?" Kaylin raised an eyebrow as she questioned the boy that stood before her. He nodded his head and threw his hands up in the air in an awkward sort of wave. Kaylin whipped her head around and her two best friends came into view.

"So, ladies. Are you ready to go on tour?" John questioned as he began leading them through the threshold of the empty apartment and towards their cars.

"Not even close." The three girls stated in unison.

* * *

Reviews, pleaseeeeeee?! pleaseeeeee! =]

Like I said before, this was just a filler. Just to sort of clear the air between some characters, and yeah. Sorry if it disappointed you. BUT, I'm excited to say that briita breakout. with be featured in my story! =] And if any of you would like to be featured in the story at some point, just let me know. I would love to work you in there somewhere!


	5. Chapter Five

Okay, I apologize for taking so long with this! Realllllly, I do! Oh, and this chapter features Britta! finally! :)

* * *

After hours of the girls packing their bags and throwing short lasting fits, about not knowing what to bring, they were ready to go. The three girls gave their parents hugs, kisses, and enthusiastic waves as they were on their way. The meeting spot was set up at the entrance of the gated apartment complex. Kaylin rolled up in her deeply tinted car with a coffee in one hand, and her Blackberry in between her cheek and her shoulder. Hayden was in panic mode; going over her checklist a million times while on a three way call with Kaylin and Logan. The frustrated look on Kaylin's face slowly melted into a smile when she saw John leaning against the tour bus. She quickly hit the end button on her phone without saying goodbye and hopped out of her car. The oh-so familiar lips that belonged to John crashed into her; what a great way to greet a girl! She pulled away and patted his arm before pointing to her trunk that was popped. John let out a loud sigh before going to grab her bags. Bags upon bags, upon suitcases. Kaylin was definitely prepared for tour. After loading up her bags to the bus John pulled her inside for a little 'tour'. It was the typical tour bus you saw on the movies, a living room, kitchen, large lounge in the back, and bunks for the boys.

"How many people are supposed to be on this bus?", Kaylin questioned with a hint of confusion filtering through her smooth voice. John shrugged his shoulders and counted the amount of passengers on his hands. From the look of it he had seemed to decide upon the number nine. But, he wasn't completely positive.

"Wanna see my bunk?" John asked with more excitement in his voice than he should have had. Kaylin simply nodded with a small smile on her face and followed him to the middle section where the bunks were located. He pointed to the bunk that had pictures of friends and family plastered on the walls. He gave her the low-down on all of the pictures; the stories behind them and the people in them. She climbed onto the cushioned bed and patted the spot next to her. The way John moved into the small area was amusing; he looked like a giraffe trying to fit in a small hut. She laughed softly and was cut off by his lips, once again. Kaylin's stomach did a quick flip and she could feel the nerves building as the kiss escaladed into more. John found the hem of her shirt and began pulling it in an upward motion, she didn't object but she wasn't sure how comfortable she was with it. He cautiously pulled it off of her and moved on to her jeans. She helped him remove her tight fight skinny jeans and then it was her turn. She was a bit frazzled after she disposed of his shirt and jeans. A half naked John was lying right next to her; didn't she used to dream about this happening? John's roaming hand found its way to her back and took no time to find her bra clasp. Kaylin let out a soft moan as his hand ran over her bare skin.

Hayden stomped her way up the stairs of the tour bus and stopped immediately when she heard a barely audible moan coming from the bunk area. She titled her head to the side and got down on her hands and knees. She made her way to the bunk area in hopes of finding the source of this sound. There was a dark wash pair of skinny jeans laying on the floor right in the middle of the isle and Hayden glanced at the tag; '3 Short'. Her eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth as she tried not to make any noise. Only one curtain was pulled to hide away a bunk, and she was guessing that bunk belonged to Pat. He wasn't outside, and Logan had already said she was halfway there when Hayden had been on the phone with her previously. But the jean size wasn't adding up to her. Logan wore a size 5, and she definitely didn't need 'short' jeans. Her face twisted into a confused puppy dog look and she gasped when she saw the cell phone in the back pocket of the jeans. "Kaylin!" Hayden whispered to herself; but just a tad bit too loudly. She bit her bottom lip and crossed her fingers that the two figured in the bunk hadn't heard her.

A loud thump came from the bunk and a girl voice formed into a deep groan, Kaylin peeked her head out from the bunk, "HAYDEN ELIZABETH, GET OUT!" Hayden rose to her feet and dusted off her deep purple dress. She gave Kaylin a smirk and turned on her heel to exit the bus. John wrapped his arms around Kaylin as she brought her face back into view. "Sorry, sweetheart. But, she just ruined the mood", Kaylin stated with a small laugh added at the end. John let a disappointed sigh escape his lips and he grabbed his clothes.

Logan pulled up to the meeting place and practically danced out of her car and to her trunk. A large grin was plastered on her face, and her hazel eyes were glowing. She grabbed her suitcases and hollered at the blonde girl stepping out of the bus. "Sup, baby?!" Hayden's head snapped up and she skipped over to Logan. "I'll tell you what's up; Kaylin and John doin' the dirty!" Logan furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head, "Oh, Hay. You know Kay doesn't have sex." Hayden also began shaking her head and pointed to the bus. "I swear it was them! Kaylin's pants were on the floor and everything! I heard her moan, Lo. Seriously!"

"I think you've been standing in the sun too long, punkin!" Logan patted Hayden's back and shoved a suitcase in her direction. Hayden accepted the suitcase and slid it into the storage area in the bottom of the bus. Logan followed in suit, and put the two suitcases she had in the same spot. Kaylin stepped out of the bus, and John followed behind while tugging on his clothes that seemed to fit a bit differently than they should. Logan raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders. "Told yuh!" Hayden shouted with a smart ass tone to her voice. Kaylin appeared in front of the girls with a small smile on her face and rosy cheeks. As Logan looked her up and down she put one hand over her mouth and tried not to laugh. She pointed to Kaylin's bottom half and pulled her hand off of her mouth, "Your barn door is open, darling."

The cheeks that had went back to normal quickly heated up again as Kaylin zipped her pants up. "I promise, it's not what you or Hay thinks it was. We did not have sex." Hayden rolled her eyes at that comment and put a hand on Kay's shoulder, "What I interrupted seemed pretty damn hot and heated. Your pants were off, and you were moaning. Come on, Kay." Kaylin's mouth dropped and she put a finger on her soft pink lips, "Don't say that out loud, Hay! That's embarrassing!"

After everyone had finally gotten loaded up and situated the band and the three girls were on their way to a venue that was in California. Two buses that looked similar had been following close behind the whole way to the venue and Kaylin had guessed that it was the bands that were going on tour with The Maine. John was sitting beside her with an xbox controller in his hand, screaming vulgar things at the television. He looked up when he noticed her green eyes falling all over his face. "What's wrong?" John questioned when he locked eyes with her. Kaylin shook her head and slowly started tracing circles on his back with her small fingertips before opening her mouth to speak, "Who else is on this tour?" John cleared his throat and put his controller down, "A Rocket To The Moon and The Summer Set." Kaylin's eyes almost popped out of her head when he said both of those band names. Her three favorite bands were all on a tour together, plus Kaylin was like a groupie. Well, more than a groupie, but still! Totally awesome!

Kaylin squealed and crossed her legs Indian style, "So, are any other girls on this tour that I need to know about? You know, any girls with crushes on **the** John O'Callaghan?" John chuckled and put a hand up to her cheek, stroking it gently. "Only one other girl will be on the tour. But, she definitely does not have a crush on me." Kaylin's eyes seemed to spark with interest. She was always into making new friends. "Her name is Britta. She dates Er—", Kaylin quickly cut off John and finished his sentence, "She dates Eric!" John gave her a questioning look and she shrugged her shoulders, "What? I'm into band gossip. Sorry." He shook his head and kissed her forehead. "You'll love her. And plus she can show you the ropes of being on the road. She's been through this whole tour thing a time or two."

The bus pulled up to the venue and Kaylin hopped out with her best friends trailing behind her. They all linked arms while waiting for everyone to file out of their buses. A small brunette stepped off of the bus that was behind The Maine's bus and Kaylin ran over to her with open arms, "Hi, Britta! I'm Kaylin!" Britta smiled and cautiously wrapped her arms around the petite brunette standing in front of her. "Uh, hi, Kay-Kaylin." Britta squinted for a split second before the name clicked in her head, "Wait! Kaylin! You date John, right?" Kaylin nodded and a large smile rested on her lips with the thought of John.

"Well, I'd be happy to show you", she nodded her head in the direction of Hayden and Logan, "and your friends, around the venue. I've been here before." Britta smiled and gave Hay and Lo a small wave. The two girls responded by joining in on the conversation between Kaylin and Britta.

Hayden felt a small vibration coming from the pocket of her cardigan she took a quick glance at the caller id and pressed 'send'. "Hey, dad!" Her face fell and she soon got into a heated argument. She screamed 'no!' at least ten times before letting out an exasperated sigh and yelling, "Fuck you!" Tears of rage welled up in Hayden's eyes and she glanced at her friends, "I have to leave."

Kennedy stood behind Hayden with a hurt look on his face, and made eye contact with Kaylin. Hayden followed the trail of Kaylin's eyes and turned around quickly. "How much of that did you hear?" Kennedy's face grew pale, "You're fucking leaving. Of course you're leaving me."

* * *

Cliff hanger. I know! Anywayssssss, this chapter was short. I just didn't want a bunch of stuff to happen in one chapter. So, yeah!

It's not that great, I know. But, reviews. Please? :)


	6. Chapter Six

Once again, I suck at updating! This took me forever to write, because I had writers block for so long!

* * *

Hayden's eyes fell to the ground as Kennedy's words made her choke up. She felt all of the color in her face slowly drain, "Kennedy, you have to let me explain." He quickly shook his head and walked away with a sour look planted on his pale face. Tears escaped her sea green eyes, and made a trail down her soft cheeks. Kaylin pulled Hayden into a tight hug and began stroking her hair, "Shh, it's gonna be okay. I'll talk to Kennedy for you." Hayden backed away from Kaylin and forced an angry look onto her face, "You, of all people, want to help me with a relationship problem? How many serious relationships have you had Kaylin? Oh, that's right, John is your fucking first. So, stay out of this." Hayden shook her head at Kaylin and stormed off in the direction Kennedy had exited.

Britta let out an exasperated sigh and clapped her hands together, "Well, you guys are an exciting group aren't cha?" Kaylin shrugged her shoulders and looked at Britta, "I guess so." Kaylin didn't figure that Hayden had meant anything she had said. She was just acting on impulse, she was angry because she was leaving. Although, she wasn't able to explain why she had to leave yet; but, it must have been forced upon her, it wasn't her decision. Logan wrapped an arm around Kaylin's slender body and gave her a small smile, "Hay's just frustrated. But, I do agree with her; talking to Kennedy isn't the best idea. Not because of your past relationships, but because we don't know the background story. There isn't much you could tell him."

Kaylin nodded her head and linked arms with Logan and Britta, "Show us this extravagant place, tour guide Britta!" Britta laughed to herself and pulled the girls in every direction showing the restroom, concessions, stage, and everything in between. Kaylin was in awe as soon as they hit the stage area. The place could hold around 4,000 people from what Britta had said. Kaylin couldn't even imagine what it would be like if the whole place was full, and she certainly couldn't imagine what it would be like to be one of the three bands that would take the stage that night. Everything suddenly went black for all three of the girls as they were dragged into the lounge area behind the stage. Logan put her hand up to her eyes and felt the familiar hands that were blanketing her vision. "PAT!" Logan screeched when she was tossed onto a worn out couch. Pat let his body collapse next to her, and wrapped an arm around her slim waist, "I'm guessing Britta showed you guys around already?" Logan quickly nodded her head before taking a glance around the room, "Speaking of Britta, I thought her and Kay were right behind me." Pat pointed at two doors on the opposite side of the room, "John took Kay into the room on the right, and Eric took Britta into the room on the left."

Logan tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner, "Have you talked to Kennedy?" Pat shook his head and wiped his sweaty palms on his black jeans, "About that…he's kind of missing right now." Logan's body began to shake slightly and she rose to her feet as quickly as she could. "You mean to tell me that one of your best friends is missing and all you, John, and Eric can think about it 'chillin' with the girls?" She let out a small scream and practically kicked down the door that Kaylin and John were hiding behind. John's face twisted into a confused look, "What's wrong, Lo? You look like you just saw a ghost." Logan grabbed onto Kaylin's wrist and yanked her out of the room like an angry mother, "I just thought I would let you know that Kennedy is missing." Kay's jaw dropped and she turned to look at John with disgust written all over her face. Before John could say anything Britta stormed out of the room she was in and pushed the girls out of the lounge area with her trailing behind. "Those bastards lost Kennedy!"

Kaylin ran a hand through her chocolate brown hair before pulling out her Blackberry. She scrolled through her contacts and pressed 'send' once the name 'Kennedy. =]' was highlighted. The phone began ringing then suddenly cut to a cheery voiced Kennedy saying that he couldn't come to the phone at the moment. "He hit the 'fuck you' button." Logan groaned then looked at Kaylin with bright eyes, "Maybe Kennedy and Hayden ran off together! And they're going to get married, have kids, and live happily ever after!" Kaylin's eyes narrowed at the same time that her phone began ringing. "Hayden! Where are you?" The line was quiet until soft sobs were sent through the phone. Kaylin sat for a second waiting to hear Hayden's high pitched voice. "Hello? Hay?" Britta exchanged a confused look with Logan before looking right back at Kaylin. "Yeah. No. It's fine, Hayden. I'm not mad. Well, actually, uh. K-Kennedy is m-missing." Laughter filled Kaylin's ear before Hayden replied, "Kay, Kennedy is with me." Kaylin was more confused at that point than she had been to begin with. Hayden told Kay they would be back later and the only thing she could do was say okay. Logan's eyes were wide and eager when Kaylin hung up the phone, "Well, Lo, you were right about the two of them running off together."

Logan flipped her hair over her shoulder with a smile plastered on her face, "Told yuh! I'm like a pro at that shit. Watching romantic movies pays off!" Kaylin rolled her eyes and slipped her phone back into her zip up jacket pocket. Britta raised an eyebrow and looked at the two girls, "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You guys are an exciting bunch!" The three girls laughed in unison before returning back to the lounge. John, Eric, and Pat were pacing back and forth on the old school shag carpet. They halted immediately when they heard the door open. All of their eyes were full of eagerness, "So?" John questioned with panic dripping from his voice. "Hayden and Kennedy are together. We don't know where, but at least we know they're safe", Kaylin stated with a hint of satisfaction. She hated all sappy things in movies, but for some reason when it happened to people that she loved she actually liked it. She couldn't help but daydream about what Kennedy and Hayden were doing, where they were at, and how much fun they were having. She let a dreamy sigh escape from her mouth before returning back to reality.

"I hate to be a negative Nelly, but what about the concert?" Britta questioned as her eyes made her way down the line of people in the lounge. All of them seemed to shrug at the same time before Kennedy threw open the heavy door. "What about it, Britta?" Kennedy asked with a smile on his face and his hand gripped tightly by Hayden.

"So, does this mean you're staying, Hay?" Logan stepped forward and pulled Hayden into a hug. "Unfortunately, no. My dad is the reason I have to leave. He didn't approve of me going on this tour in the first place. But, Kennedy and I are going to try out the long distance thing." Kennedy's face fell a bit when she said 'try', he wasn't ready for the two of them to break up. She was different than most girls, and he wasn't sure he could handle losing her so soon. Kaylin could feel tears forming in her eyes as she thought about Hayden leaving, sure she still had Logan but Hayden was always better at giving advice. Of course, she now had Britta in her life as well, and from what everyone said about her she seemed to be a pretty intelligent girl. Kaylin wrapped her arms around Hayden and Logan, "I'm gonna miss you, Hay." Hayden sniffled and gave her friends a tight squeeze, "You'll be fine, Kay. And please make sure that Logan stays in line." Logan giggled softly before breaking away from the hug. She wiped a tear from her eye before it was able to trail down her face.

"Call every single day, okay?" Logan stuck out her hand and Hayden gladly accepted by sliding her hand across Lo's, knuckling it, and finishing with the finger snap. The two girls smiled at each other and their childish 'secret' handshake. Hayden pulled John into a hug friendly hug, "You take care of my baby, Kaylin! And if you hurt her, I will sneak away from my dad and personally kick your ass." John chuckled and nodded his head before she moved down the line of hugs. Pat's arms found their way around her body, "Don't worry, I'll take care of Logan!" Hayden smiled up at him before tapping the tip of his nose with her finger, "Oh, silly boy, I would never ask you to take care of Logan. You guys are practically the kids on this tour. But, I will state, do not hurt her. Or I will hurt your comic book collection." Pat's jaw dropped and he quickly let go of her; he put two fingers up, "Scout's honor!" Hayden grinned and her stomach flipped when Kennedy was standing at the end of the line. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he swiftly picked her up off of the ground and spun her around, "You take care of my heart while I'm away, okay?" Kennedy nodded in agreement and set her back down on the ground. His fingers laced with hers and his lips crashed into hers, he pulled away slowly and pulled her into another tight hug.

"You ready?" Kennedy asked as he motioned towards the door. Hayden began nodding before her face suddenly fell, "What about Garrett and Jared?" Just as the words slipped from her mouth two figures rushed towards her and embraced her with a hug. "You didn't think you could get away without saying goodbye to us, did yuh?" Jared questioned before ruffling the top layer of Hayden's hair. She stuck her tongue out and smoothed her hair out, "I'm gonna miss you guys." Hayden looked down at her feet and Garrett started to speak, "Hey, little sister, you'll be seeing us soon. You can count on that!" Hayden nodded her head as her bottom lip started to quiver. "No, no, no" Jared whisper yelled, "Don't cry! Like Garrett said, you'll see your big brothers soon enough!"

Hayden gave them both one last hug before glancing at everyone in the room; she exited as quickly as she could and pulled Kennedy out of the room behind her. Her eyes focused on the floor as she made her way out into the California sun, and towards one of the rental cars that the venue had provided. Kennedy opened the door for her and she slid her small body onto the leather seat. Kennedy got in on the driver's side and started the car before grabbing her delicate hand, "Everything is going to be fine, Hayden." Hayden looked up at Kennedy's face searching for reassurance, but all she found was a fake smile.

The car ride to the airport was the quietest and longest ride of Hayden's life. As soon as they pulled up Kennedy unloaded her bags and escorted her into the large building. Hayden gripped onto Kennedy's hand as if she were a small child afraid of losing the person she was with. She dug her porcelain face into his arm and let him lead her to the front desk. Once she had checked in with the woman at the desk, it was the moment she had not been looking forward to. Kennedy pulled her things over to the waiting area and stood directly in front of her once he had made sure that everything was accounted for. He wrapped his large arms around her and she buried her face in his chest. She could feel the hot tears streaming down her face and soaking Kennedy's shirt. Hayden pulled away and looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, "I'm not too sure what I'm going to do without you." Kennedy cracked a small smile and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "You will be perfectly fine. I'm the one who is going to struggle with this whole thing." Hayden shook her head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His tongue swiped against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slowly accepting his request of entrance. She was generally against the whole P.D.A thing, but this was a completely different story.

Her flight was announced over the intercom and she was suddenly frazzled. She quickly grabbed her bags and kissed Kennedy on the cheek. Kennedy gave her an awkward wave and watched as she slowly started disappearing, he shoved his hands in his pocket as thoughts raced through his mind, "Hayden!" Kennedy called out as loud as he could. She didn't turn around, she rounded a corner and she was gone. "Don't forget me", he whispered under his breath before turning on his heel and making his way out of the airport.

* * *

And that's that! Reviews? :) I thought about making Kennedy tell Hayden that he loved her. But, I don't feel like they were dating long enough for that. Oh! And, I would love for you guys to share ideas about where you want this story to go!


	7. Chapter Seven

It's been so long! I'm sooooo sorry! And this chapter is short. :( I suck!

* * *

It had been two weeks since Hayden had left the tour. Although, to Logan and Kaylin it felt like it had been two years. They did the routine phone calls as they had planned prior to her departure. But, phone calls weren't enough. Hayden had promised that she had a surprise waiting for them in Arizona. Logan and Kaylin were convinced that the surprise would be a visit from her, but she swore that it wasn't. Kennedy and Hayden seemed to be holding up pretty well, or just about as well as a long distance couple could. In the two weeks without Hayden, Kaylin had taken a liking to the members of The Summer Set. John was constantly volunteering to help with other bands; she had to find a way to entertain herself! Pat had no problems keeping Logan occupied, and the same went for Eric and Britta. She was practically alone before she got wrapped up in The Summer Set.

Kaylin sat on the couch of The Maine's tour bus, her legs twisted in an Indian style. Her smooth blackberry rested in her hands and her eyes scanned the screen. Her Twitter feed was going crazy; keeping up with the bands was crazy. But, she loved every second of it. Being on the inside of jokes, and little cryptic messages was a blast. Her eyes hooked onto an update that seemed a little off to her, and her brows furrowed together.

**Thejohnset **Give up? Yes, no, maybe so?

Kaylin quickly hit end, closing out her Twitterberry. Pressing send as fast as she could she hummed along to the ringback tone before a raspy voiced John answered, "What's wrong, Johnny boy?" He let out a forced sigh and groaned before answering with a slight shake to his voice, "A million and one things. But mostly a girl." Kaylin smirked a bit with a small laugh, although John was one of the most intelligent boys she knew, he was terrible with the ladies. "Do you need a good talkin' to?" John nodded his head as if Kaylin could see him and soon enough his hand was wrapped around the door handle and his head was peering through the doorway. Kaylin's face lit up as her eyes made contact with John's. She rose to her feet and pulled him into a bear hug. John was the type that had a soft heart; a girl could easily tear him to shreds. He pulled away from the hug slowly and opted to sit on the floor in front of the couch that Kaylin had taken a seat on. He chose to focus on the calluses on his fingers as he spoke, "I think I may have fallen for someone, Kaylin." A smile rested upon Kaylin's face as she pictured John being head over hills for a girl. "Well, what's so wrong with that?" She questioned as she attempted to examine the expression on his face.

He looked somewhat bitter as his face finally lost interest in his hands, and his eyes locked on hers. "Everything!" John pulled his body up off the floor and his hand ran through his hair as he let out a frustrated sigh, "Fucking everything, Kay! She's beautiful, funny, smart, and just perfect." Kaylin let out a soft chuckle before standing and putting a hand on his upper arm. "You do know that those are the things that you're supposed to look for in a girl, right?" John plucked her hand off of his arm and found himself getting lost in the bright green eyes that were staring back at him. A slight chill was sent down Kaylin's spine as she felt John's hand rest on her lower back. She knew she was supposed to remove his hand and walk away, but she felt like she was frozen. Her feet were glued to the floor, and they wouldn't move no matter how hard she tried. John inched closer to Kaylin and lifted her chin before locking his lips with hers. Kaylin heard a faint noise in the background, and a slight shift in the bus. She quickly pushed John away, and turned to her left. The other John stood with his teeth clenched and his hands balled up into tight fists. "John Gomez, get the fuck out, man."

"Dude, I wasn't trying to cause any problems. I just kinda got caught up in the mo-" "That-", John O'Callaghan said as he pointed at Kaylin, "-is my girlfriend. Myyy girlfriend! Not your's!" Kaylin watched as the two John's had a verbal battle; tears had found their way into her eyes and quickly made trails down her soft cheeks. John Gomez exited the bus before the other John let his anger get out of hand. Kaylin stepped towards John and grabbed his hand. He snatched his hand away from her and let a disgusted look rest upon his perfect face. "Don't, Kaylin. Just don't say anything." The tears continued to flow as she watched her boyfriend step past her like she was a stranger.

**One week later…**

A week had passed by and John O'Callaghan still refused to talk to Kaylin. She wasn't mad at John Gomez for kissing her, but she was mad at her boyfriend for over reacting. The first few days were awkward between her and Gomez, but things slowly got back into routine. Just minus Ohh being in her life. She wasn't sure if they had broken up, or if they were on a break. Kaylin snapped out of her thoughts and glanced around the bus she was in, she was sitting next to Gomez on a light blue couch on the Summer Set's bus. "John, I need a nickname for you." John looked up from his Macbook and furrowed his eyebrows while shrugging his shoulders, "You could always call me babe, because I'm such a babe." Kaylin tried her hardest to hold in the laughter that was creeping up her throat, but it came out in one big squeal. "But, seriously though. I think I'll call you Jay." John shrugged his shoulders once again before looking back down at his Macbook, "That's fine with me." She nodded her head and lifted her tired body from the couch. "Well, I'm peacin' out. I think it's about time I figure out whether me and John-o are dating or not." Jay gave her a thumbs up and let a short lived smile dance on his lips, "Good idea. Let me know how it goes."

Kaylin turned on her heel and stepped out of the bus. The dark grey sky above her head gave her a hint that she may have to wake John up. Jay was the only one on tour who was a total night owl other than her. She yanked open the door and stepped through the obstacle coarse of shoes, bags, and clothing before pulling John's curtain. A half naked John lay in front of her, dead asleep, with a grimace on his face. She carefully climbed into his bunk and planted a soft kiss on his lips. His eyes fluttered open and he let a groan escape his lips, "Kaylin?" Her stomach did a flip before butterflies packed in tight. "John." He rubbed his eyes and rolled over on his side, "What are you doing here?" Kaylin furrowed her eyebrows and looked down debating whether talking to him was a good thing or not. "I just had to know if w-we're dating anymore or not." John seemed taken back by the sentence that had been shot in his direction. "Of course. Why would you ask that?" Kaylin let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding in, "You've been avoiding me for a week, John." He shook his head and ran his thumb across her light pink cheek, "Because I thought I needed to give you time. I started thinking maybe you like John Gomez. Then, every bad thought came into my head. And I came to the conclusion that you were going to break up with me."

Kaylin grabbed his hand and locked eyes with him, "I would never, ever break up with you. John Gomez is one of my best friends. You have to remember that. The kiss was his doing, not mine. I didn't push you into talking to me, because I thought you might break up with me." John smirked and let his free hand rest on the small of her back, "Me break up with you? Yeah, right. You're perfect, Kaylin. I don't ever plan on breaking up with you." She climbed on top of him before crashing her lips onto his. He messed with the hem of her shirt and she quickly pulled it off. Once all of their clothes were discarded John switched places with Kaylin; her on bottom, and him on top. He planted a slow kiss on her lips before pulling his bunk curtain closed and falling into a synchronized motion between his hips and her's.

* * *

Like I said, it was super short! I completely lost inspiration for this story. But, I think I'm back! :)


End file.
